


Tumbled Like It Was Stone

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [6]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Love/Hate, Pining, Revenge, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: When Halle saw the church burning, it was as if her heart had stopped beating.





	Tumbled Like It Was Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I came back to the DN fandom another time to post something about another underrated couple I ship: Mello/Halle! *^* As usual, I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes. ;) Enjoy! *'*

When Halle saw the church burning, it was as if her heart had stopped beating.

She stared powerless at the old building, watching the flames devouring it and what – _who –_ was inside.

_Mello was dead._

As the thought crossed her mind, she felt a painful grip on her heart, just like someone was about to rip it off of her chest. Tears began to accumulate at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Suddenly, Halle remembered the first time she met him. He looked at her with his icy glare and she was so intimidated, so fearful… He understood it straightaway, but he didn’t make a move to make her more comfortable in his presence, not that time nor all the others that followed, and she _hated_ him for that. Halle hated his charisma, his playful smirk, his eyes full of anger towards Near. _She hated everything about him._

And yet she couldn’t. She couldn’t hate him when she found him sobbing on a photo of his long lost parents. She couldn’t hate him when he screamed to her to leave him alone. She couldn’t hate him when he presented himself in front of her door on a rainy day. She couldn’t hate him when, instead of exchanging information about the Kira’s case, he told her his story. She couldn’t hate him when they made love. _And she couldn’t hate him when he was dying._

Halle fell to her knees, broken and shivering. She had never experienced such a loss, and it was so painful, so hard to bear…

Finally, Halle let one tear streaming down her cheek to her chin. Then it feel on the ground under her, while the smell of burnt around her became intense. She couldn’t think about anything else but Mello. He trusted her, and now he was gone.

She couldn’t accept it. And she wouldn’t.

“I’ll find you, Kira” was her first, coherent thought. “I’ll find you, and I’ll kill you. _For Mello._ ”


End file.
